The concept of removing and replacing the natural crystalline lens of the eye, for example, that has become opaque (cataract) with an intraocular lens (IOL) implant in the capsular bag located in the eye has been around for many years. Typical intraocular lenses include three (3) piece intraocular lenses and accommodating designs having a lens optic portion supported by a pair of opposed loop haptic portions connected to the lens optic portion. Another version of intraocular lenses (IOLs) is the plate-type haptic IOL having a lens optic portion and a pair of opposed plate haptic portions extending and connected to the lens optic portion. Both of these types of conventional and accommodative attempted or designed intraocular lenses (IOLs) are used to replace a cataract or diseased natural crystalline lens, or in some instances even a clear natural lens, for correction or improvement of vision. These types of intraocular lenses are known to provide little to slight accommodation of the vision of the eye.
Some basic refractive accommodation of the eye is believed to occur by the natural crystalline lens changing its shape and/or size by forces (e.g. tension, compression) and/or pressures exerted on the natural crystalline to change or vary its power. Specifically, the natural crystalline lens is enclosed within the capsular bag of the posterior chamber of the eye. The zonules (ligaments) connecting the capsular bag to the ciliary muscle of the eye can apply forces on the capsular bag which in turn places forces on the natural crystalline lens, which can change the lenses shape to change its power, since the natural crystalline lens is soft and pliable and can be squeezed thinner by these forces. Further, direct forces or a differential of forces can be applied to the capsular bag by pressure differentials on the front side verses the back side of the capsular bag (e.g. increased pressure in a portion of the posterior chamber located behind the capsular bag), which forces tend to move the capsular bag and natural crystalline lens together as an accommodating unit forward and backward within the eye during accommodation. These forces and/or pressures exerted in the eye will result in visual improvement changing the power and/or focus position inside the eye of the natural crystalline lens. This process enhances accommodation.
The natural crystalline lens is removed, preferably by the standard surgical procedure of making a small incision, capsularhexis, and then phacoemulsification. During this procedure, a front portion of the capsular bag is removed by capsularhexis to then allow phacoemulsification of the natural crystalline lens. After phacoemulsification, an intraocular lens replacement is then implanted into the capsular bag through the incision. Again, existing intraocular lenses tend to provide little if any accommodation of vision of the eye. Typically, a standard intraocular lens (IOL) becomes substantially immobilized in position with a collapsed and fibrosed capsule around it so that its accommodating movement is disabled.
The artificial accommodating ocular lens (AAOL) device according to the present invention is designed and configured to replace the natural crystalline lens of the eye while also supporting accommodation of vision of the eye. Therefore, the artificial accommodating ocular lens (AAOL) according to the present invention is preferable a circular full bag lens to minimize capsular shrinkage and resist fibrosis. Specifically, the artificial accommodating ocular lens (AAOL) device according to the present invention is configured to maintain the physical anatomy of the eye, or designed to substantially maintain, recover, or even possibly enhance the accommodation of vision of the eye provided by the existing intact capsular bag zonules and cilliary muscle without the natural crystalline lens using the artificial accommodating ocular lens (AAOL) device or implant according to the present invention.